Good Timing
by Faith4000
Summary: Derek gets the opportunity to be alone with Penelope again. Will a platonic innocent massage turn into a sensual revelation?
1. Chapter 1

Note to readers: This is a collaboration between LoveforPenandDerek and Faith4000. The storyline is Faith4000's brainchild and a sequel to her other fic, Bad Timing, which was a one shot where Penelope showed Derek that she had learned a massage technique. This story would eventually lead to romance.

Chapter One

He couldn't get the massage she had given him out of his mind.

Derek Morgan knew that Penelope Garcia had magic fingers but damn he had no idea that even her feet had magic flowing through them. She had walked on his back, doing this massage technique she had learned in a class, and he had felt near nirvana shoot through his whole body.

The moans that came out of him were otherworldly. The fact that they were at work, and he was laying on his office floor, hadn't been enough to keep his mouth shut. Nothing could have kept him from moaning in appreciation at the feeling of what she did to him that day.

Never before had she made him feel so physically good. Tonight he wanted to repay the favor. Even though he hadn't taken any sort of class he had prepared himself as well as he could and Derek was confident in his abilities to pull off a satisfying payback.

The only problem might be stopping at only a massage but since she had a boyfriend he knew he would never cross that line so he wasn't too worried about it. He would love to have a chance to be with Penelope but tonight was not about romance. The timing wasn't right for that.

Tonight was about sensual but platonic pleasure. The same type she had given him a few weeks back.

Over the phone earlier today, right after they wrapped up a case, he had asked her "Baby girl, how are those back walking courses going?"

"Uberly fantastic, Hot Stuff. I'm learning more each time and becoming a star pupil. It's been a lot of fun to have a hobby that totally gets my mind off unsubs for half an hour a week."

"You know that massage you gave me really loosened me up good. You're an excellent student. You've got mad skills, Garcia. I'm impressed."

"Why thank you uber much. Anytime you want another Garci's fierce footsies are at your service."

"Mmm, I was hoping you'd say that cause this case really did a number on me and I'd love it if you could give me another massage. How about tonight? I should be home by eight."

"Then I'll be in your office at eight oh five, my God of chocolate thunder whose back is all bound up."

He chuckled. "Let's move this massage to my place. Hotch said that we got overheard the last time."

"Oh my goodness gracious! Why is this the first I'm hearing of this? By who?"

"Don't let it worry your pretty head, sweetheart."

"Derek Morgan, answer me or fear my wrath."

"Baby girl, I promise you it's all okay. Let's take this up when you get to my place tonight, okay?"

"You are so lucky that I can not resist your charms. All right. I'll come by your place by ten. That will give you time to get back, get some paperwork done, and get home. Call me if you're gonna be late cause Esther and me don't like sitting outside in the creepy dark knowing what we know about this world."

"I wouldn't like you doing that either, Penelope. Count on me being home by ten. I'll see you tonight, sweetheart."

"Should I wear my spiked heels? You seemed to enjoy them the last time."

He let out a growl. "Wear the silver ones."

A throaty laugh escaped her throat cause she knew just which ones he meant. "You dirty, dirty, sexy, freaky man," she murmured.

"Don't you know it," he shot back before saying good bye.

Now he waited for her to show up with excitement coursing through his veins.

Who would have known that a massage could be so sensually satisfying? Derek always knew they felt good but good was not even close to the word he would use to describe what it was like when Penelope had walked on his back that day.

His body thanked her greatly for the pleasure. And tonight he would give her some pleasure of her own.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****Hi readers. Chap two is up, let us know if you like. Thanks.**

Chapter Two

Penelope rang Derek's doorbell. She was happy that he had invited her over and that a skill she had, to give walking massages, was so appreciated and craved by him. It was a sexy and fun thing they did that day in his office and she looked forward to repeating the experience tonight.

Derek pulled open his door. "Well, hello there, beautiful, brilliant and talented. Come on in."

She strolled inside and he immediately moved to help her take off her coat, and set down her purse. "Thanks, handsome." She looked over her shoulder and found him checking her out, his eyes skimming down her body hugging maroon dress right down to those spiky silver heels that had straps up the leg that he had requested she don for tonight. "Take a picture. It would last longer. And you know that, for you at least, Garci is not shy in the least."

He chuckled. "Mmmm, where's my phone?"

"Forget it, bub, the offer is rescinded if you're using property of the Feebs to capture my sexy image. We're already the talk of the office. Speaking of that, who was it that overheard us that day I gave you more pleasure than you have ever known with your clothes on?"

"Don't worry about it, baby girl. Right now let's focus on if I can give you ten times as much pleasure as you gave me that day."

Her mouth formed an O. "What's that, handsome? I thought I was here to walk on your back. Not you get me on mine. Not that I would complain in the least but you should have told me to forget the sexy shoes and put on the sexy undies, if ravishing me is what you had in mind tonight."

He chuckled. "Anything you wear would be sexy in my book. Or nothing at all works just fine too," he flirted. "If you're feeling frisky."

"I'm always feeling frisky when you are in the room but, just so you know, you don't owe me anything for that massage I gave you, baby."

"Maybe I don't owe you but all the same I want to pay back the wonderful and much appreciated favor you did for me and give you a massage. I've been studying up too so it will be my professional debut. No more amateur fumbling around for Derek Morgan."

She gave him a very sexy look. "Oh, sug, I uber much doubt you ever fumbled around a day in your life."

"Don't be so sure about that. If only you could have seen me then. We all had to start somewhere, you know."

"Mmm, I would have loved to have been jump street for you."

He waggled his head at her. "When I was on jump street you were jail bait a half of country away."

"I would have been your jail bait if only fate had given me a chance."

He smirked. "Woman, get over to that couch and get comfy." He stretched his fingers. "Derek Morgan's magic finger pressure point massage coming your way in five, four,three, two...Garcia...you ain't moving. Don't tell me you are gonna pass this chance of a lifetime up?"

"You call me brilliant all the time. Only a stupid woman would say no to a massage from a hunk of burning chocolate love."

"That's right, woman, and you've never been a stupid woman. So over to the couch and get comfy. I'll be back in a minute."

He left the room and got a bottle of wine, pouring them both a glass, and then came back with it. "Your favorite. I figure if you stay a few hours after drinking this you should be fine to drive. So how about a movie after the massage? That is if you don't curl up and fall asleep from the bliss."

"You are oh so very confident, aren't you? I do hope you have skills to back up your words."

"I've got skills on top of skills tripping over my mad, crazy skills."

She chuckled, accepted the wine, and they sat drinking it and chatting for a few minutes before Derek went to get the massage oil he had bought. Penelope saw that and said "Oh, you come prepared, huh? You really are serious about this."

"So very serious, mama. I don't do nothing halfway. I think this would work best if you go into the bathroom and put on what I left out for you. And remember that I am the man who drools daily over this very fine and luscious body so you don't have a thing to worry about except some drool landing on your back."

She chuckled. "Okay, baby, I trust you. Just remember that this body looks a lot more tantalizing when it's decked out in Garci's finest wardrobe."

He gave her a sexy look mixed with tenderness. "There ain't no way in hell that could possibly be true. No scoot, sexy, and stop keeping me waiting."

Her eyes lit up and a sweet smile gracing her lips Penelope went to the bathroom. A few minutes later she came back wearing the Snuggie he had laid out. It was a gift, that he had never used before, from his Aunt. A blanket that had arm holes and an open back. Sort of like a huge, soft, fleece reverse robe.

It dwarfed Penelope and Derek had to bite back a laugh at the sight of her in that huge thing. "Just your size," he teased.

"You could fit three of me in here."

"They just come in one size."

"What do you own this for? Going to football games? I just can't picture it. You in the stands wearing this."

"Hush your mouth. You will never see the day that happens. It's a gift from my Aunt Barb. Never had any use for it before but tonight it's gonna come in handy. Get over here, girl."

She scooted across the floor, careful not to trip, and then stopped in front of him, looking a little nervous. Derek stood up, turned her gently around, and gazed at her back, her butt, and her bare legs. His gut clenched with lust.

Damn Kevin Lynch for having this beauty in his bed every night.

Leaning forward he whispered against her ear "God made you too, too, fine for words. Mmmm. Thank you very much for trusting me. Now are you ready for all the pleasure you can stand and then some?"

She let out a little moan as she murmured her assent. Derek's pants got tight. He really would have to work overtime to not put the moves on Penelope tonight.

He guided her to sit down, wet his hands with massage oil and began the massage, using techniques he read about online. Penelope moaned softly as he hit a certain spot. He concentrated there for a moment and then moved on. Each time she moaned he stayed at that spot a little longer.

Hearing her moans was driving Derek crazy with desire. He loved the feel of her soft, creamy, pale skin. Seeing the freckles and beauty marks on her back. Seeing her bra and underwear. God she had on sexy underwear. She had joked she didn't wear her sexiest pair tonight but the ones she had on were lacy pink boy shorts that rode high on her ass.

Derek bit his bottom lip as he got more and more turned on by massaging her. "Good, baby girl?"

"Oh, so very uber good. I haven't been touched in so long. I really needed this."

"Lynch is letting you go untouched. Is he out of his ever loving mind?"

"Kevin has been out of town the last few weeks working a case in a field office. And, honestly, I'm not sure I even care if he ever comes back again."

"Why's that?" Derek stopped the massage.

Penelope looked over her shoulder. "We're kinda falling apart lately. Over a month ago I told him I just didn't love him anymore the way a woman needs to love her boyfriend. He had lots of theories why and none were anything I wanted to discuss with him. We've been fighting ever since because he thinks I'm just giving up on the relationship while I think there's not much left there to save. I haven't said anything because I've been trying to figure it out...or maybe just admit to myself...that his theories hit the bull's eye. He thinks I'm crazy about another man."

"Care to share who this other man is?"

"Maybe some day, handsome. Right now mama is craving the big finish of this massage."

He smiled sweetly and went back to massaging her. "God, you are so beautiful. It should be illegal."

"You sound so..."

"Uh...um...sweetheart...I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Oh, I'm not! Not at all. Keep going."

He went on massaging her.

Penelope said "I meant to say...you sound like you really mean it when you say I'm desperately, breathtakingly beautiful and I don't know that any other man who ever said such sweet things to me before means it as much as you do, Derek Morgan. So I count myself lucky that you see me that way."

He massaged her a little harder, eliciting a deep and throaty moan for her as her head fell back. "You are that way, baby girl," he stated huskily, his thoughts coming out of his mouth without any control now. "You are a Goddess with a body so damn hot that…you make me say things I really should keep in my head but they just come out when I see you looking so good…or even just hear your sexy voice on the phone." He whispered against her ear "You have such power over me."

His fingers glided caressingly over her flesh. "Sometimes I'm sure I can't go another second resisting you."

He caught her earlobe between his teeth and she let out a breathy, desire filled gasp.

This wasn't why Derek invited her here tonight but loving his baby girl right then was the only thing that made sense to his nearly going crazy mind.

He had wanted her so badly for years. Lost in the moment, her words about loving another man other than Lynch swirled around his head, dreaming that the other man was him- she had thrown him hints so many times that tonight- that minute Derek was sure she could be all his for good.

Forgetting every reason why he should back off, he started to nibble her earlobe, to kiss over her shoulders, and down her back, to lay a soft kiss on every patch of bare skin that was revealed to his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Derek scowled and froze in place when he stepped on the jet. Sitting across him, head down, reading the case file was no other than Section Chief Erin Strauss, obviously there to get on his nerves by keeping watch on his every move.

"Hotch, what the hell is she doing here?" he asked hurriedly when Hotch passed by, stopping him midway.

"I know, Morgan. She's not supposed to follow us around," Hotch started in a carefully lowered voice as though afraid she'd hear "but she insisted this time. We can't do anything about it."

Derek's jaw clenched instinctively at the thought of her reason. She had so easily swallowed he had an affair with Garcia.

Well, he was definitely gonna play her on that. She started the nagging game; he would certainly honor it. With a barely there smirk, he took a seat and ignored her presence.

The jet took off minutes later and he went through the briefing again with the team.

The murder of five female victims-raped than strangled- kept the team in Brooklyn for six days and Derek as usual worked to the best of his ability.

Only once the chance of antagonizing Strauss had presented itself to him and he took it in a heartbeat.

The team was closing in on the unsub after the fifth day as they only needed a name and address to go.

Morgan pulled out his cell phone and repressed a smile as he put Penelope on speaker, well aware of Strauss's observing posture. "Garcia, baby I need you to work some magic for me," he started over the phone in a flirty tone.

"What _kind_, my burning love hunk?" Penelope purred in a small voice from the other end of the line, bringing uncomfortable expressions to settle on Hotch's and the detective's faces.

For a mere second Morgan saw Strauss's authority figure slip to apparent shock and anger before donning back her solemnity again. He replied leisurely after a second, "Professional one, baby girl."

Starting to feel small as he saw the way everybody eyeballed him, he quickly filled her in about the unsub's work place, asking her to narrow down the workers to ones that fit the profile.

He didn't dare call her after that, focusing on getting the killer that same day and not give the section chief any possibility of reprimanding him.

The arrest was clean and after the grateful words of the detective Derek got proudly to the airport with the team, leaving Strauss speechless. She hadn't been of any help on the field and he prayed this was the last time she'd think of nailing him.

That woman could try all she wanted but nothing she did would make Derek give up on Penelope, not even threatening his job. Nothing would make him cower and pretend he didn't love his baby girl.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Penelope's heartbeat raced wildly and pounded in her ears at the news that reached her over the phone. The team was back. _He_ was home and safe, probably in his office at that exact moment writing his report.

Not even bothering to resist or hide her enthusiasm, she sprang to her feet and rushed out of her office, her mind wandering back to her most treasured memory…

_The feel of his hands massaging her tender flesh was insanely good. Still the moment that his mouth ghosted over her skin good flew out the window to be replaced by incredible. Shivers sparked down her spine as Derek tugged her earlobe between his teeth. His breath washed over her, as his hands kept up their deep kneading of her back, while he nibbled on her earlobe gently.  
_

_Penelope froze up- her body battling her mind- as she bit down hard on her bottom lip, unsure what to say or do. Derek's warm mouth nibbling and suckling on the fleshy part of her earlobe was something out of a fantasy for her. She could almost believe she was imagining it but no daydream had ever made her body tingle quite so much.  
_

_She didn't know how this massage had taken such a sexy turn in no time flat.  
_

_One second she was sitting on his couch, dressed in a silly Snuggie given to him by an aunt, and Derek was giving her a very nice, very sweet payback massage. She was comfortable trusting her body to the loving hands of her best friend as he tenderly massaged up and down her back, never making her feel like this was about anything other than returning the favor since she had given him a walking massage in his office.  
_

_The next second Derek was telling her how beautiful she was with his voice this goose bump inducing mix of silky, smoky smoothness- like aged whiskey- and Penelope felt everything in her melt to a familiar gooey softness that always came when Derek was the man plying her with compliments.  
_

_Out of her mouth drifted the words she had been holding back for weeks. Her and Kevin were on the outs, their relationship barely holding on by a shoestring. Kevin didn't touch her anymore and she really longed for a man's touch. Derek's touch. It felt so good. The warm oil massaged into her back as he applied just the right amount of pressure to his every stroke.  
_

_When he told her he had mad skills he hadn't been lying.  
_

_It was easy to relax under the feel of his probing hands and to get over her initial worry about him seeing her bare back, her panty clad ass, and her thick thighs. As his mouth moved from her ear to lay baby soft kisses down the column of her neck, over her shoulders and on her back, relaxing was forgotten as her body was flooded with hot, needy want for this man.  
_

_H__er body screamed out for Derek to keep kissing her till she passed out from pleasure her mind tried to even make sense out of why he was kissing her at all. Thoughts ping ponged around her head. Fantasies don't come true so why was her fantasy man giving her gentle, loving kisses filled with tenderness? Kisses that showed he cherished her body and asked for nothing in return.  
_

_Perfect kisses against her flesh.  
_

_"Derek," she choked out his name, her voice suddenly thick with desire.  
_

_He kissed slowly up her spine, up her throat and brought his mouth back to her ear. "You're impossible to resist. I don't know how I lasted this long."  
_

_Turning her head she met his gaze and was hit full force with the intensity of how his eyes were brimming with hunger for her. Raw and primal lust rested in his eyes. There was no mistaking how much he wanted her __in that moment.  
_

_She gasped in a__ shaky breath.  
_

_The look in his eye was like a beacon dragging her closer and closer. Before she made a conscious decision to act her mouth was pressed to his. Their lips touching was akin to lightening striking her body- it set her on fire from the place their mouths were joined down her whole body. She wrapped her arms around his neck, twisting to press all of herself against him, and their first kiss- a light, brushing caress- was followed by hot, needy, desperate kisses.  
_

_All Penelope knew was she wanted more of kissing Derek. More and more. But she didn't think she'd ever have enough. His kisses were warm, wet, filled with emotion, completely addictive. Their moans melded together. Forgotten was how they got here today. That didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered but drowning in his kiss.  
_

_The moment his mouth moved to her throat, she ripped at the bottom of his shirt, intent to pull it over his head or just tear it off. She didn't care which one at this point. All she knew was she needed to kiss every part of him that she could get to.  
_

_Derek helped her get his shirt off. His eyes caught hers, searching her eyes, for answers and she gave him another kiss. A kiss that told him "I'm right where I want to be."  
_

_When he broke away from her lips, she let out a protesting sound as she felt him standing up. A moment later he had scooped her into his arms and was carrying her toward the bedroom. While he walked, she kissed along his jaw, licking at his warm, tangy skin. He tasted so good. Her mind was buzzing from all the wickedly erotic sensations he had whipping through her. She couldn't think straight if she wanted to but she didn't want to anyway.  
_

_All Penelope Garcia wanted was Derek Morgan to keep his mouth on her body in any way, shape or form he saw fit. That was heaven. Pure bliss.  
_

_He set her down next to the bed and slowly released her from the cage his arms had instinctively formed around her body. He slipped the Snuggie off her as his lips brushed along her jaw line before he found her lips. The kiss wasn't slow. It was pure passion and need. Intense and sensual. His hands were feverishly running up and down her body – holding her, caressing her._

_She breathed shakily when he broke away and let his heated gaze wash down and up her nearly naked body longingly "So divine," he breathed hoarsely before she attacked his lips again with desperate kisses, pressing her body flush to his, incapable of standing an inch of space separating them. _

_His lips trailed kisses down her throat, making her moan weakly. She could literally feel her knees giving in and leaned abandoningly against him. She couldn't suppress another lusty sound at the amazing feeling of his length throbbing against her skin in impatience._

_His shaky hands grabbed her ass, fondling her pleasurably before moving his arms to lift her up again and laid her delicately on the bed, hovering above her. All his love and desire laid bare on his face for her to see. They were pitch black and filled with passion but he was still gentle, always asking her permission. She pulled him down and kissed him with all her might. She was alright with everything he did as long as he stayed close and put all his love into action. _

_His hands wandered off to her hips, stroking her flesh ever so gently. "Derek, please…," she moaned pleadingly through ragged breath__s when he started to kiss his way up her legs._

_He played teasingly with the waistband of her panties before pulling them down her legs and throwing them away, an ecstatic grin never leaving his handsome face. "I'm gonna make you scream, baby girl."_

_She bit her lip at his husky words and groaned in delight, her eyes rolling back a little as his hands massaged their way up her ribs to her breasts._

_With deft fingers he worked off her bra quickly. Cool air brushed over her overheated body, making her already pebbled nipples ache even more. He wet his lips as he skimmed his hands up her body and cupped her breasts. His mouth descended on hers and the combination of his fingers tweaking her nipples, his tongue sweeping through her mouth, and his hard body pressed against her made Penelope go weak in the knees.  
_

_She reached for his pants, whipping off the belt and sliding down the zipper, and then pushed them down his hips. He toed off his shoes and managed to get out of his pants with his lips still on hers. Wanting to feel the long, thick, engorged length of her own personal chocolate God of thunder, Penelope trailed her fingernails down his chest, to his light patch of hair and then into his boxers. Taking him in her hand she moaned deeply as she stroked from the base to the tip.  
_

_Derek wrenched his mouth off hers, breathing heavily, and cried "Oh, fuck, that's good!"  
_

_She couldn't help the sly smile that curved her lips as she first looked at his face contorted with pleasure and then down at his dick. She felt pure feminine power course through her as she held him in her hands- this beautiful man who had made her feel so much over the years and so much in this moment. Made her feel her sexuality in a way she never had before in all her life.  
_

_A few long strokes up and down his member, twisting her hand when she reached the top and sliding her thumb through the drops of pre-cum oozing for the tip, and Derek was easing her hands off him, guiding her back onto the bed and bringing his mouth down on hers again.  
_

_The feel of him over her had her shivering with expectation and also feeling completely safe at the same time. No doubts drifted through her mind. She clung to him, kissed him back with a passion, a fire, as if this were their first kiss and their last. She wrapped her quivering legs around his hips, trying to get him ever closer and closer to her until finally that moment came she had been waiting years for when she was filled with him.  
He hissed out, his voice commanding but also breathy, "Look at me, baby girl."_

_She pried open her clenched eyes. Her body had never felt this much pleasure all at once. Something about being with Derek was so much more intense than being with any other lover.  
_

_"I love you," he said, the words sounding like a promise wrenched from the deepest part of his soul.  
_

_"I love you too," she promised back, needing to hold him. Kiss him. Make love to him, showing him in every way she could how much she loved him, how happy he made her…  
_

_Their pace was slow for a moment but then grew frantic-fast, hard, both crying out for that release that was just out of reach till he pushed up her leg, changing the position slightly, and thrust even deeper inside of her. Two more strokes, right against her g-spot, and she felt the sweet explosion start. Her walls gripping him in a vise had him following her right into a screaming orgasm. He buried his face in the crook of her neck. A moment later she felt her skin grow wet with his tears. She kissed his shoulder, burying her face there.  
_

_Penelope couldn't believe how fast her massage had jumped the track and became a runaway train of wanting, needing, lusting and taking but she sure wasn't going to complain about it. After a few moment of them gasping for breath, Derek rolled off her. She let out a blissful sigh, still caught in their happy-bubble. She never felt like this before. This was… indescribable. She wanted to never leave that bed again. She snuggled against his side, intertwined their fingers and fell into a peaceful sleep._

_He could give her a massage anytime if it always ended like this._

A/N: Please leave a review for more :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for those who read, ****alerted and added to fav, I'm glad there are people who like this. Here's more...**

Chapter Four

Penelope's breathing grew shallow as she opened his office door, finding him standing near his desk while reading a report.

His head lifted and she perceived his loving eyes taking her in from head to toe. "Oh, hey, sexy woman," he told her with a gleam, suddenly dumping the file over his desk.

A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "You're back," she breathed softly. She ambled in with a shimmy of her hips, closing the door quietly and locking it.

Derek didn't answer, but leaned against his desk and crossed his arms over his wide chest. His shirt strained over the muscles in his arms, provoking visions to flow through her mind.

She rejoiced in the sight of him this close after what felt like forever. She had missed him so badly for the past six days. She waited and prayed for his safety all the while trying to find enough patience to sleep at night, in the bed that felt so cold without him around.

Only two weeks had passed since they told each other about their feelings and she was already addicted. Scarily, wrongly infatuated with the man of her dreams. If it wasn't for his intense love back, she'd be out of her mind right about now.

Believing in the secret relationship they held that seemed almost too beautiful to be true was taking its toll on her. So much had to be done still; she needed to let Kevin know the truth before she'd fall deeper although she was already drowning.

The idea of dropping the bombshell to him on the phone seemed bad enough to add to their fights. She felt worse today when he called with the intention of trying to make things work between them again.

In addition to her current, difficult situation with Kevin, the cases didn't help. The stressful job would always be in the way, limiting her moments of bliss with Derek and the fact that somebody might know about them at the BAU drove her nuts. It would bring trouble she seriously didn't want to face.

She wanted happiness, needed it all. To settle down with Derek like she knew he wanted. Have his children. Never be obliged to hide their love from anyone. Yet there they were, forced to slink in empty places to be themselves and pretend to be just friends around their team that were like family.

Thankfully Kevin would be back the coming weekend and she'd be able to end it, face to face and recover her piece of mind.

She tilted her head coyly as Derek beckoned her to come closer and after a second of hesitation she strolled into his arms.

"Mmm, how I missed my baby girl," He murmured huskily before moving his face to her neck. He started to nibble passionate kisses on her skin that turned hungry in seconds. "I love you so much, Princess," he breathed hoarsely with an intense weakness that made her heart thunder.

Penelope bit the corner of her lip to restrain a moan. "Derek…" She sighed out shakily and pressed him close. God, she craved him. She needed to feel him all over again, learn every inch of his chocolate body once more and hear the words he had just said a million times in her ear.

Thoughts of guilt began to seep back instantly into her preoccupied mind, urging her to fix her problems in the fastest ways.

She bit her lip in agony, her eyes slipping close as she started to pull away.

"What's wrong?" she heard him ask tenderly and opened her eyes to meet his. Her breath caught in her throat when she found them lidded and lust filled already.

She let out a breath, finding her voice again "This…Derek. I'm up the creek here."

His face casual and his gaze loving he questioned "Who do you love?"

She smirked a little, he obviously took this lightly. "You," she replied simply in a small voice.

His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her slowly to himself. "Then you have nothing to worry about." His voice was barely louder than a whisper and she couldn't resist melting against him. "You _are_ where you're meant to be," he finished and wet his lips, their faces inches apart.

"I feel awful doing this behind his back. He doesn't deserve this. He needs to know-"

"Soon," he cut off seriously. "He'll be here in two days, right?"

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm gonna have a serious talk with him."

"Good," he answered in a smoky voice, his eyes lowering to her lips "In the meantime…" his voice trailed off and he threaded his fingers through her red hair to cup the back of her head.

He lowered her face to his and brushed his lips against hers in a sensual kiss that disarmed her of any possible resistance.

Standing between his legs, she moaned weakly when he lapped at her lower lip, causing hot frissions to suffuse her with warmth before he plunged his tongue into her inviting mouth.

She moved up one hand to brush his nape, fingers tracing paths along his skin so that he trembled against her. He pulled away and his breath ghosted over her tingling lips for half a second than glided his fingers up to her glasses, removed them and put them aside before joining their lips again in fervid passion.

This time urgent with fierce desire, he devoured her helplessly and she ground into him with a fever of excitement, seeking more intimacy. She tried not to whimper and moan at the way his hands fondled her curves then relented promptly when his luscious mouth descended to her throat, causing her head to fall back.

Her sounds of delight no longer muffled, vibrated through the walls as he laid hot amorous kisses all over her exposed flesh.

Penelope couldn't help the blissful smile to settle on her face when Derek glided lower to her cleavage and nibbled at the skin there.

To her dismay, he stopped headlong and stiffened while lifting his face with an embarrassed expression "Oh hell," he breathed lowly, looking over her shoulder than straightened up. A slight panic washed over her and disappeared when she followed his gaze.

Her lips parted as she caught sight of the surveillance camera across them from outside Derek's office, one that had been placed quite recently.

"Shit, I forgot," she murmured and walked to the window blinds, lowering them than strolled back to his welcoming physique to pick up where they left off.

**A/N: please**** tell me what you think ok? …Merci :)**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: dearest readers, here is the Pre-final chapter of Good Timing. I hope you enjoy it, please let me know if you do. Thank y'all.

Chapter Five

Erin Strauss was not above saying or doing whatever she had to in order to get the results that she desired. She didn't sit around thinking long and hard about what she had to do, didn't weigh out all her options, didn't plot or scheme, despite popular opinion to the contrary. For her it was much more innate.

She had the killer instinct. She didn't have to plan her next move because it came as natural as breathing.

She would horde away information and use it at the most opportune moment for herself. That's how she found herself, while in a meeting with Kevin Lynch, looking him dead in the eyes and breaking his heart in two, without a single second thought about the words that were coming out of her mouth. "While I admire your loyalty to your relationship with Technical Analyst Garcia, do you really think it's wise to pass over this promotion and stay in Virginia to remain with a woman who is cavorting around with another man?"

"Excuse me, ma'am?" He swallowed hard.

"You're a smart man. I'm sure you realize what is going on between her and SSA Morgan."

"Rumors. That's all that is. There's always been rumors but, I assure you, they are unfounded."

"I assure you that if you believe that you are the only one. I am hesitant to bring this up but I would hate to see you pass over this promotion when your reasons are misguided." Really she just wanted to earn a favor with the chief at the field office that wanted to hire Lynch by convincing Lynch to accept the offer. "To tank this career opportunity for a woman who carries on a sexual relationship during work hours in the office of her co-worker would be a grave mistake."

"Penelope would never, ma'am!"

"TA Lynch, I heard her and SSA Morgan with my own two ears not that long ago. I've already gone through the chain of command to file a complaint about their breaking the frat rules. I have documentation from the incident if you need further proof." Strauss reached in her drawer, where she had the file handy, and pulled it out. She opened it and handed Kevin a document that stated what she heard on the day when she was outside of Morgan's office- moaning, panting, cries of ecstasy and the distinct voice of not just SSA Morgan but TA Garcia also. She also handed him a disc. On it was security footage from the camera across from Morgan's office.

It had captured Penelope and Derek kissing. Strauss had that camera installed hoping to get some leverage to be used at a suitable time for her own needs. She was surprised that time came so quickly but she was glad she had thought ahead.

She told Lynch "Watch that disc when you get home this evening. You can see with your own eyes the reason why it's not advisable to give up a promotion and stay here with TA Garcia. Surely you deserve to reach your full potential and she is only holding you back."

After reading over the paper Kevin's hands were shaking. "I see. I...I don't know what to say."

"I'm sorry I had to be the one to break this to you. I assumed you were informed since their shenanigans are hardly a secret but you do work on another floor and you have been out of town recently. I'm afraid they have only used that to their greater advantage. Knowing what you do now I assume you'll rethink making that transfer permanent?"

He nodded mutely.

Strauss added "You're dismissed then. I'll expect an answer by the end of business tomorrow."

Kevin stormed from the room, obviously quite agitated.

Strauss smiled like the cat that ate the canary. It was such an ugly business to bring up the sexual liaisons of Lynch's faithless girlfriend but if that is what it took to get him to transfer to the field office and earn Strauss a favor with the chief there than it really was a small price to pay- for her, at least.

xxxxxxxx

Garcia jumped from her seat at the loud knocking on her door. "Penelope, it's me, open up."

She gulped in panic. She knew Kevin was back that same day and by the tone of his voice, he seemed pretty pissed.

The second her door was open, he burst inside, not even letting her say a word to him. She watched him in shock bolting to her bedroom and pull out his bag, furiously starting to pack.

"Kevin? What's going on?" she mumbled a little confused as she walked into the same room.

"You tell me," he spat out, throwing a disc to her. Her lips parted slightly as doubts about him knowing crept inside her.

She walked to her laptop on the glass table and placed in the CD. Her eyes slid close in an ashamed, guilty expression at the well known images of Derek and her making out in his office before they had noticed the surveillance camera and lowered the blinds.

"Kevin, I'm so sorry," she began tearfully when he stormed out of her bedroom, heading to her door.

"You're _sorry_?" he raged, dropping his bag and turning to look at her. "You cheat on me, humiliate me in front of everyone at work, and whore around like a little slut and all you can say is you're sorry? I had to find out by watching security footage! If you were sorry you could have came to me and told me what had happened yourself!"

Penelope tried not to snap at his offensive words, he was in pain and she had expected this. "I…was gonna tell you today," she stuttered, tears overpowering her.

He jeered, shaking his head a little "God, I was stupid. I tried to find excuses for your bullshit, not wanting me in your bed, pretending you were tired before I left. All this time you were fucking _him!_"

Bottling up her anger, she waggled her head and spoke in justification "No, no. It only started two weeks ago. That had nothing to do with Derek." He glowered and she sighed, at least he was listening, she thought to herself.

Her tears fell down as she admitted "I love him Kevin. I always have and you and I were over when-"

"If we were _over_, you could have told me cause I still thought we were working things out," he cut her off loudly "so what-suddenly Mr. '_He-man_' wants to _bang_ and you run right _to_ him"

She couldn't stop the cascade of her tears running down her face at his thrashing words. He was hurting her in the worst way and she knew he was aware of that. He had found out of her weak points a long time ago and it could be summed up in two words "Derek Morgan'.

"It's nothing like that. Derek loves me," she blubbered, feeling the anger donning her face.

"Yeah, sure he does. Just like he loved others before you," he muttered sarcastically. "You really think he can give you what _I_ gave you? You're just another piece of _ass _for him around here. He'll ditch you the minute he's sated!"

She slapped him hard on the face, unconscious how her feet took her so close to him. His words went way out of line and hearing them drove her nuts. "Get out," she ordered coldly, ignoring her unceasing tears.

He lifted his bag angrily, rubbing his jaw "Have a nice life, Penelope." He spat out as he rushed out of her place, leaving her sobbing in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here is the last chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for the many who added to fav and alerted and those who reviewed. I'd like to thank LoveforPenandDerek once more for co-writing this story. This fic was initially for Peanut84 and ****jevans47403**** who I hope loved too. See you on my next story.**

Chapter Six

Tossing his suit jacket on her couch, Derek sat down promptly, a little taken aback by Penelope's news.

She had called him and blurted the events in blubbers before he made it to her apartment and now there she was pacing restlessly around her living room area as she continued talking in panic "How the heck did this happen? Why would security guards give him the footage? It doesn't make any sense."

"Cause they didn't," Derek answered calmly, having a clear idea of who it might be. He bit his bottom lip at Penelope's questioning stare "It was Strauss," he finished without any doubt.

"What?" her mouth opened in shock, her arms wrapping tighter around her.

He sighed, deciding that it was time to let her know about their section chief. "Penelope, she's the one that overheard us."

Her jaw dropped as she stilled for a second "Oh my God…are we gonna be in trouble?"

"Nah, sweetheart, don't sweat it. If the Director had any problem with that, we would've been dead meat already."

He gulped in alarm at her renewing tears. "Lynch knows now, it's settled. What's bugging you?"

"Nothing, Derek. I'm fine," was her shaky tearful reply and he bit his tongue at her lame lie.

"Oh, yeah, then why did you call me?" Their stares met for a second and she broke eye contact immediately.

He didn't want to let his profiler instincts surface but her demeanour left him no choice. Whether it was conscious or not, she kept herself away from him, she had been avoiding his gaze from the minute he got there and the way her arms were folded like a barrier indicated her hostile and defensive attitude toward him.

That loudmouth bastard Lynch must have had hit a nerve in there somewhere and shaken her confidence in him.

His heart ached at the look of hurt on her beautiful face. "Baby girl, get over here," he demanded gently, beckoning her to sit on his lap, his tone smooth with love and tenderness.

She walked to him slowly with hesitation, the tearful expression permanent on her angelic features. He sighed when she sat her shivering body on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her swiftly, pulling her tighter against him, intent on making her break her silence about Lynch's words.

"Baby, what's wrong? Hmm?" He dandled her slightly as she lowered her head. "Talk to me," he whispered huskily, planting a loving kiss to her neck and jaw line. He pulled away when she sniffed and started muttering in a small voice "Kevin said something that really upset me."

"That bad, huh? What did he say?" Derek hastened to ask, clenching his jaw while mastering all his control not to go after Lynch and make him pay. From the weepy face of hers and knitted brows, he figured Lynch had crushed her. If it weren't for Derek's willpower, he would be halfway to his place by now, ready to punch his light out for good.

Hot tears escaped her lashes and Derek helplessly wiped them away with a heavy heart. "In PG version? That I was your latest mate and you'd leave me when you'd get enough," she told him a little shakily.

Derek couldn't keep in the long furious breath he needed to let out, his eyes shutting in rage. He faced Penelope again, her expression alarmed now "And you believed him?" his tone was almost a growl and he struggled to calm down.

"No, of course not," Penelope babbled, shaking her head negatively at him.

"But you're scared it's true," he stated seriously and her lips parted and closed speechlessly.

He tilted his head back against the top of the couch furiously, closing his eyes but chose to listen to her words and apologetic tone "Derek, I know you'd never hurt me or leave me. Kevin's words just got to me. I'm sorry."

His anger melted instantly and his head lifted at the warm feeling of her hand on his face. He turned his head slightly, kissing her palm than locked his gaze with her glassy one. "I've always loved you, baby girl, and I always will," he promised, astonished at how vulnerable he sounded.

Penelope nodded slightly, affectionately caressing his face and mouthed "Me too" a smile finally gracing her face.

He seldom let his emotions get the better of him but right then he couldn't suppress it. "Hell, I've waited on you for _years_ to dump that jackass! He thinks I'm gonna let the love of my life go now that I have her?"

_Years_…he had been waiting for _three _goddamn years, day to day, holding off from dating or trying to move on like she did. All he had wanted was to snatch her away and she didn't even know it.

She had held his heart in her hands for so long and everything in him swore she'd always be the one. Penelope was the dream that he finally reached. Even now, he wondered from where he got all the patience to survive without her, praying, hoping that she'd leave that loser that didn't deserve her. Nobody deserved her but him, he strongly believed that, because no man truly know what a goddess she was.

Fifteen days ago she had boosted his every tiny desire and fantasy. She had given him hope. All those flirty words she threw him made him make a move. At some point he was sick of waiting, tired of letting her slip away from him at every chance he got. He had reached his breaking point and he stopped beating around the bush or giving a damn about her being already in a relationship. She was his. He felt it in his guts and his point was proved. As cliché as it seemed, he was sure as hell he was meant for her, his soulmate.

He wet his lips, feeling prematurely embraced by his still unsaid words. With a little smirk he sighed and spoke "Remember what I said the first time you gave me that massage?"

Her eyes narrowed a bit and she nodded vaguely. "Well, you could say the same about my sex life, and you."

"It was the best one of your life?" she tried with an amused look.

He cracked a smile "With you, most definitely," he grinned at her beam and added "but that's not it. Try again."

She kept silent for a moment, thoughtful and he searched her eyes when her lips parted in shock. "You" she stuttered "didn't have one in years."

He nodded, biting his lower lip sheepishly.

"Really? Why?" she asked, startled. She shifted in his lap and straightened up.

"I only wanted you," he murmured hoarsely and after a short silence smirked at her touched almost teary emotion. "Besides, I didn't wanna screw up, calling any woman by your name in bed."

She punched his chest playfully with fake annoyance and he trickily lowered her to lay on her back, bending above her and stealing a passionate, steamy kiss that left her moaning beneath him.

He held her left hand in his and ran his thumb over her ring finger, his mind wandering to the question he wanted to ask her for a couple of days now. He had planned to take her out on a romantic date and pop the question but he just couldn't wait anymore.

He lifted off of her and got on his feet, holding out his hand for her to take "Come on. Get up." He smiled joyfully. He felt no fear or nervousness over his next act, for he was sure she'd have one possible answer to give. "I've gotta show you something."

Intertwining their fingers when she stood facing him, he brought his free hand to her face, giving her one last tender kiss before dragging her with him out of her apartment.

He drove silently to his house, resisting answering her curious questions and persuasive teasing touches.

xxxxxxx

Penelope found herself standing in his room. What he wanted to show her was certainly there and she inhaled deeply, awfully curious now. She forced herself not to throw herself at him and end up in bed with him for the rest of the day.

Whatever Kevin had said didn't matter to her right now. Although she felt hurt then, Derek had wiped it all away. He was hers, and she felt happier than ever. Thinking she was lucky had never crossed her mind before now, because believing in luck had never been her thing but for once, she let that idea slip into her mind. It felt nice not to deny it.

He let go of her hand slowly and smirked a little. She followed his stare when he turned his head to the small bed side table. "First drawer," he muttered, nodding towards it.

The next minute she had it open and froze, flabbergasted at what was inside. Her heart beat moved into overdrive as her lips parted, quivering with rushing happy tears.

With trembling hands, she delicately held the small velvet box and opened it to find a typical diamond engagement ring inside.

Her heart swelled in seconds, her feelings a jumble of happy, love-filled and astonished emotions that left her frozen in place for a lasting moment.

Barely recovering, she shifted her gaze, turning to look at the love of her life that stood there, unspeakable love donning his face, overwhelming her further.

She darted into his arms, half chocked by her tears as she embraced him in a death grip.

Half sobbing, half laughing with joy, she closed her eyes with a beam, melting into him as he held her back with the same force.

"Baby girl, I have never loved in my life the way I love you," she heard him speak with a deep venerating tone filled with all his love for her and blinked heavily, as tears clouded her vision, and an adoring smile curved her lips. "What we have right now means _everything_ to me and I'd never wanna lose that."

He pulled away slightly but kept his arms locked around her waist, his worshipful gaze holding hers as he added "If you'll give me the chance to make you the happiest woman on earth, I promise you, I'd make it my life's goal."

She cupped his jaw in her hand while happy tears kept rising to her eyes "Derek," she breathed tenderly "you make me happy every day. I love you more than I can say".

He took a step back and got on one knee, looking up at her adoringly before taking the hand that held the ring box in his. She bit her bottom lip, love and elation the only reigning feelings within her. She couldn't conceal the beaming look from spreading across her face permanently when he started "Will you-"

"Yes! Yes, I'll marry you," she cut him off happily.

He chuckled, placing the ring on her finger with a grin and gazed into her eyes. He rose up slowly and teased "you _do_ know I wouldn't have accepted another answer, right?"

She giggled and threw her arms around him, closing the space between them in a passionate kiss. Her day couldn't have gone better. Already all pain of what she had been through with her ex and at work disappeared and was just a memory.

She had stepped into this same room and was loved by the man that meant the world to her weeks ago. Today, they were both ready to start a real life together, as they had both wanted and waited for over the years. Their love didn't start when she gave him that walking massage in his office and it didn't start the day that his massage for her led to them having sex for the first time. This love they had, began the moment she turned around after hearing "Hey, baby girl!"

Everything in both their lives changed in that instance. It just took them six years and two very sexy massages to push them into admitting that, on that day, they had first looked into the eyes of the person they would love for the rest of their lives.

Derek started to kiss down Penelope's throat. Her arms were looped around his neck. She gazed at her ring. "It's so gorgeous," she cooed.

He chuckled and straightened, giving her a stern look. "Woman, when I'm kissing up on you the only thing on your mind should be how I'm so gorgeous."

Batting her eyes at him she said "You're so gorgeous...but you're no diamond, baby."

"You know you're getting spanked for that, right?"

She pushed out her lip in a fake pout. "You'd spank me on the night I get engaged to a super fine stone cold fox?"

His expression softened. He leaned very close to her lips. Then in a very serious tone he told her "Bet your ass I would."

She smirked. "I bet you wouldn't."

"You don't wanna make that bet-" his words were cut off when she caught his lips in a kiss. Soon their clothes were frantically being discarded as they fell onto the bed together, whispering promises to love each other till the end of time.

Finally she knew with her whole heart that dreams really can come true. That the jock can fall for the teck geek. That Derek could lust after her even more than he had any of his stick thin ex-flings. That friendship could grow into romance. That forever could start with the word "Gomez."

Finally she knew she'd have his love for everyday of the rest of her life. And that was all she needed to know in order to feel completely safe and cherished, from her bombshell red hair down to her pretty pink toenails. Derek Morgan's love was all Penelope Garcia had ever needed to feel like she had it all.

THE END


End file.
